


Lost In You

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Junhong may be at a wild party, but with Jihyo in his arms, he's never felt more at peace.





	Lost In You

The combined noise of the music and the screaming college students made it difficult to hold a conversation, but Junhong didn’t mind too much. He was having a great time at the party, especially now that he and Jihyo had moved over to the dance floor. The stereo was blasting some song he didn’t recognize, but it was upbeat and perfect for jumping around in time with the song.

Jihyo’s jumping calmed slightly, and she made a “come here” motion with her finger before bursting into giggles.

Happy to oblige, Junhong bounced his way over to his girlfriend and grabbed her hands. They twisted in time with the music, with Junhong occasionally lifting his arm to give Jihyo a twirl. It was a difficult move to pull off without crashing into at least three other people, but it was worth it to see the smile on Jihyo’s face when she grabbed his other hand again.

The song faded out, and a new one with an even heavier bass track began. Junhong wanted to keep up the dance, but even he was beginning to feel tired—he had no clue how all the other students still had so much darn energy. Still holding Jihyo’s hands, he pulled her closer and moved his hands to her waist.

“What are you doing?” she asked, laughing. “This isn’t a slow-dancing song.”

“I know,” he yelled back as he kept them swaying in time to the music.

“Silly,” Jihyo said, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

Smiling, Junhong placed a hand on the back of her head, then brought their lips together. The rest of the party rushed on around them, but time slowed for the two of them. Their lips separated for a moment, and Junhong felt Jihyo’s warm breath on his face before their mouths met again. He felt her body shift, and suddenly she was pressed up against him with her arms on his back trying to pull him closer still. Even a millimeter of distance between them felt too far.

When their lips finally parted, Junhong opened his eyes to see Jihyo staring right back at him. “You have the most beautiful eyes,” he told her, brushing the backs of his fingertips across her cheeks before cupping her face in his palm.

Jihyo smiled and bit her lip as she tried to shake her head dismissively, but Junhong held her head in place.

“You really do,” he insisted, running his thumb over the corner of her eye. “And your hair,” he said as he threaded a lock of her hair between his fingers.

“What’s gotten into you?” she giggled, glancing around at the boisterous students who were still paying them no attention.

Jihyo did have a point—a wild party wasn’t exactly the ideal time to say those things, but Jihyo was an angel and she deserved to know it. Junhong leaned forward again, holding her tight and resting his head on her shoulder. He brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered, “I just really love you.”

She sighed and squeezed him tighter. “I love you, too.”

Everyone around him may have found their joy in getting lost in the dance, but to Junhong, getting lost in Jihyo was far more exhilarating than any party could ever be.


End file.
